Un aniversari de somni
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Ja fa quatre mesos que la Doremi va començar l'Escola Mitjana, però encara li costa assimilar tots els canvis que s'han produit, des de la separació de les seves amigues fins al comiat de la Flor i tot allò relacionat amb la màgia. Però després d'anar a dormir la vigília del dia més especial per a ella, qui s'hauria imaginat el que passaria aquella nit? Per molts anys, Doremi!


**UN ANIVERSARI DE SOMNI**

* * *

— On… on sóc?

Quan la Doremi va obrir els ulls, es va trobar envoltada de foscor i silenci. Podia veure's les mans i els peus, també el pijama lila que duia posat, però res més enllà d'això. No veia ni sentia absolutament res, i la noia dels monyos roses no ho entenia. La seva cara de perplexitat ho deixava ben clar.

— Hmmm... A veure, Doremi, pensa... Has tornat de l'escola amb en Kotake, t'has discutit amb ell com sempre, t'has posat a fer deures fins l'hora de sopar, t'has banyat, has sopat i te n'has anat al llit... I que jo recordi no m'he mogut d'allà en cap moment... llavors on dimonis sóc?!

La noia es va posar a gesticular de manera desesperada, el seu cervell no comprenia res de res. Va ser llavors, en aquell moment de bloqueig mental, que la nena maca més desgraciada del món va veure alguna cosa. Un feix de llum. Una petit puntet de llum situat al fons de tota aquella foscor que l'envoltava. Tot i ser una novetat, la Doremi no n'estava gaire convençuda.

— No serà aquesta la famosa llum al final del túnel, oi...?

Tot i així, quedar-se al bell mig d'una foscor enorme tampoc li feia gaire gràcia. De manera que, amb parsimònia, es va posar a caminar en direcció a la llum. Les passes eren curtes i no semblava que avancés pràcticament res. Això frustrava encara més la joveneta de Misora, que a sobre de no saber on era havia de dirigir-se a un altre lloc desconegut. De sobte, però va sentir una sensació ben estranya, que entrava de ple per les seves fosses nasals. Era una olor agradable, l'aroma d'un prat florit fins al capdamunt. Hi havia un camp allà al final? Aquesta qüestió va fer que la Doremi accelerés el seu ritme, i es posés a córrer en direcció a la llum. No tenia ni la més remota idea del que li podia esperar allà al final, però l'olor a flors li semblava familiar. No sabria distingir-ne l'origen exacte, però creia haver-la sentit en alguna altra banda, no feia gaire temps. Tot i haver estat extremadament ocupada des de l'abril amb el primer curs de l'escola mitjana, encara recordava amb claredat moltíssimes coses que havia fet abans d'aquell gran canvi. I aquella olor pertanyia a l'última part.

La noia dels cabells rosats va accelerar el ritme, veient que la llum al fons d'aquella foscor es feia cada cop més gran. A cada gambada que feia, més llum entrava directa als seus ulls. Va arribar a un punt que els va haver de tancar per poder seguir avançant, però ella no es va aturar en cap moment. Finalment, la noia es va aturar en sec quan va començar a sentir un petit soroll, el primer des que havia obert els ulls en aquella foscor tan misteriosa. Era el soroll del vent, una brisa lleugera que podia notar a les puntes dels seus dits i la seva roba. També havia notat un canvi en la superfície que trepitjava. Era tova, fresca, lleugerament mullada. Realment semblava que fos en una mena de camp. La Doremi, lleugerament dubtosa, va obrir els ulls lentament. La llum que hi havia s'havia dissipat, i l'escenari que rodejava l'estudiant es podia veure amb més claredat. I el que va veure la va deixar sense alè.

Davant seu, darrere seu, tot al seu voltant eren flors. Es trobava en mig d'un camp florit, ple de tots els tipus de flors imaginables. Colors i olors s'unien en harmonia per meravellar la noia. El camp s'estenia fins on li arribava la vista, i es veien arbres altíssims al final de tot. Ho tenia clar. Sabia quin lloc era aquell. Podia distingir els colors estranys del cel per molt que els anys passessin.

— E-el Jardí Reial...? Què hi faig aquí...?

Ja havien passat pràcticament quatre mesos des que la Doremi havia estat per última vegada al Món de les Bruixes, i encara li costava assimilar que la seva aventura com a bruixa havia arribat a la seva fi. Però allà hi era, al Jardí de la Reina de les Bruixes, i tots els records dels últims quatre anys començaven a omplir el seu cap. Tantes aventures, tantes històries, tantes anècdotes amb la Hazuki, l'Aiko, l'Onpu i la Momoko... tothom qui havia conegut al llarg dels últims quatre anys li tornava a venir a la ment i allò començava a superar-la. De sobte, però, la seva visió es va a tornar a veure enfosquida. I no precisament pel túnel, sinó per acció d'algú. Unes mans suaus i fines li van tapar els ulls, cosa que va deixar la noia de monyos roses descol·locada. Abans que pogués reaccionar, una veu aguda i alegre, que venia de darrere del seu clatell, li va fer una senzilla pregunta:

— Qui sóc?

Un nus es va formar a la gola de la Doremi en sentir aquella veu. Era inconfusible, impossible de no reconèixer. Era una veu que havia escoltat pràcticament cada dia durant els darrers tres anys de la seva vida. Una veu que mai es cansaria de sentir, ni que fos en la seva pròpia imaginació. Una veu que creia que no tornaria a sentir mai més. La respiració de la noia es va accelerar, i els ulls se li humitejaven. Allò no podia estar passant, no? Tot i el dubte i la sorpresa, un fil de veu va poder sortir de la boca de l'ex-aprenenta de bruixa.

— Ets... ets la Floreta...?

Un cop formulada la repregunta, aquelles mans tan suaus i càlides van deixar de tapar els ulls de la Doremi, i aquesta es va girar ràpidament per veure qui hi havia darrere seu. I no s'equivocava. El seu instint no l'havia enganyat. Darrere seu hi havia una noia més o menys de la seva alçada, amb dues llargues cues de cabells rossos i els ulls de color caramel. Una samarreta blanca amb estampat de flors i uns pantalons curts de color blau completaven la imatge. Per molt que aparentés tenir la seva mateixa edat, seguia sent la seva nena preciosa. La petita que havia cuidat amb tot l'amor del món des que la va veure néixer d'una rosa blava en aquell mateix jardí. Era la seva estimada Floreta.

— Resposta correcta! —va respondre ella, amb un somriure enlluernador.

A la Doremi li tremolava el pols. Bé, de fet li tremolava tot el cos. Com podia ser que aquells quatre mesos sense la Flor li semblessin una eternitat en aquell instant? Què estava passant? Per què estava passant? El seu cervell no podia processar la informació de manera adequada. L'únic que volia fer en aquell moment era plorar. Plorar perquè trobava a faltar la seva filla adoptiva, plorar perquè d'alguna manera l'estava tornant a veure, la tenia al davant! Els ulls se li van començar a omplir de llàgrimes. Volia cridar, descarregar totes aquelles emocions que li col·lapsaven el pit en aquell moment. De sobte, però, la Floreta se li va acostar fins a dos pams de la seva cara, també amb els ulls humits.

— No ploris, Mama... Que si no em faràs plorar a mi també...

I la va estirar del braç per fondre's amb ella en una forta abraçada. La Doremi es va aferrar al cos de la seva estimada Floreta i va contenir els plors com va poder, tot i que no podia parar de sanglotar. Estava desfermada per l'emoció de tornar a veure la seva filla preciosa, però igualment no podia comprendre res de res. Momentàniament, l'estudiant es va concentrar en l'abraçada i tornar a sentir la Flor al seu costat, qui sabia quanta estona duraria, aquell moment. Després de pràcticament dos minuts abraçades, la mare va separar la distància amb la seva filla per poder aclarir què estava passant.

— Escolta, Floreta... com és que sóc al Món de les Bruixes? Creia que tots les portes havien quedat tancades i barrades...

La Flor es va endur una mà al clatell abans de respondre.

— Bé... en realitat no som ni al Jardí Reial ni al Món de les Bruixes de veritat... som en un somni.

La Doremi, amb una cara que semblava un poema, es va haver de quedar callada durant uns quants segons per processar la resposta. Cada cop entenia menys la situació.

— Un somni? Com que un somni?

— Sí! He fet servir màgia per entrar en un somni teu mentre dormies i poder crear aquest Jardí Reial al teu cap! M'he hagut de concentrar molt per poder traspassar la porta de la Casa MAHO des de la meva habitació, però crec que me n'he sortit prou bé. —va contestar la futura Reina de les Bruixes, com si fos el més normal del món.

— Llavors... estic somiant...? —va preguntar un altre cop la Doremi.

— Això mateix!

— Però per què has fet una cosa així?! —va exclamar la Doremi, estranyada— No se suposa que no ens tornaríem a veure fins que et convertissis en Reina? Ja ho pots fer això sense que ningú t'esbronqui? Quin sentit té que t'apareguis als meus somnis?

— Bé, es que avui... —va fer la Floreta, amb un somriure tendre— Avui és un dia especial...

— Un dia especial...?

— Clar! Avui ja és 30 de juliol, oi que sí?

La boca de la Doremi es va obrir lleugerament després d'aquella afirmació. Realment la Floreta ho havia fet per aquell motiu? Tan bona nena era que no podia deixar passar el dia més especial de la seva mare? Aquella petita bruixeta continuava sent tota una capsa de sorpreses. I aquell gest va emocionar l'autodenominada nena maca més desgraciada del món, fins al punt de voler tornar a plorar.

— Floreta...

— Per molts anys, Mama! —va dir la Flor, tornant a abraçar la Doremi— Farem un munt de coses ben divertides fins que sigui de dia al Món dels Humans. Estàs preparada?

La noia de Misora es va haver de tornar a eixugar els ulls perquè no caiguessin més llàgrimes. Llavors, va dedicar a la seva filla el millor somriure possible.

— Sí! —va contestar, amb decisió.

Va ser llavors que la Flor va replicar amb un somriure juganer. Acte seguit, va posar una mà sobre l'espatlla de la Doremi i va arrencar a córrer.

— Juguem a tocar i parar! Tu pares! —va cridar mentre s'allunyava.

La noia dels monyos roses va veure com la seva filla corria tan ràpid com podia. Es va arremangar les mànigues del pijama i va arrencar ella també.

— Molt bé! Però no et pensis que t'escaparàs de mi!

I així van arrencar una llarga tanda de jocs, divertiments i entreteniments que s'allargarien durant moltes hores. Una sensació d'alegria i plenitud omplia la Doremi, sabent que durant una estona podria estar al costat de la seva estimadíssima Flor.

* * *

— T'he atrapat! Ara pares tu, Floreta! —va dir la Doremi, abans de fer mitja volta i caure de morros a terra després de dues passes.

— Mama! Estàs bé?! —va preguntar la Floreta, sorpresa per la inesperada caiguda de la seva mare adoptiva.

— Sí... Només sóc jo, tan sapastre com sempre...

— Molt bé, llavors tornes a parar! —va respondre la nena, tocant l'esquena de la Doremi i sortint corrents tot rient.

— Ei, no és just això!

* * *

— Trobava a faltar que em raspallessis els cabells, Mama. —va dir la Flor, deixant-se fer per la mà de la seva mare i el raspall.

— Jo també... Però te'ls has de raspallar cada dia pel teu compte. —va respondre la Doremi, tractant els cabells de la seva nena amb la màxima cura.

— Si ja ho faig! A la guarderia màgica ja no me'ls raspalla ningú, i és un avorriment...

— Perquè has cuidar el que és teu tu mateixa. Però només aquesta vegada farem una excepció.

— Sí! Però seria una llàstima que només me'ls raspallessis tu... —va fer la Floreta, picant l'ullet

— Eh?

* * *

— Se'm fa estrany que siguis tu qui em raspalli els cabells... —va afirmar la Doremi, mentre la seva filla feia anar el raspall per la seva cabellera rosa.

— Ja, però com que és el teu aniversari volia provar de fer-ho! —va contestar la futura Reina de les Bruixes, fent anar el raspall amb compte.

— Doncs per molt que et queixis, hi tens bona mà. M'està encantant.

— De debò?! Gràcies, Mama! —va cridar la Flor, emocionada, donant una forta estrebada al raspall.

— Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiii! Vigila el que fas, Floreta!

— Ho sento!

* * *

— Sí que és bo aquest flam! —va exclamar la noia dels cabells roses, abans de dirigir una nova cullerada cap a la seva boca.

— I tant! Llàstima que ja gairebé mai el posen per postres a la guarderia màgica. Segur que la Majòrica ha parlat amb la Majopin i la Majopon perquè no en posin...

— Au, va! No siguis tan mal... —va començar la Doremi, abans d'aturar-se— Bé, sent la Majòrica tot és possible.

— Ho veus?! Fins i tot tu ho penses, Mama! —va exclamar la Floreta, fent els seus morros característics, que havia copiat de sa mare.

* * *

La Doremi jeia al prat del Jardí Reial, gaudint de la brisa que bufava amb calma. Realment havia sigut una matinada esgotadora amb la seva estimada Flor: jugant, menjant, raspallant-se els cabells totes dues... havia sigut perfecte tornar a veure-la.

— Mama...

La nena maca més desgraciada del món va aixecar el cap i va veure la seva nena, capcota i agenollada al seu costat.

— Ja s'està fent de dia... he de marxar del teu somni... —va dir, amb veu trista.

La Doremi es va acostar lentament, intentant aguantar les ganes de tornar a plorar un altre cop. Aquell comiat seria difícil, no només per la naturalesa inesperada del seu retrobament, sinó perquè aquella podia ser, realment, l'última vegada que veiés la Flor en molt de temps. Però no podia. No podia plorar i mostrar-se dèbil una altra vegada. Havia de ser forta. Havia de demostrar que seguir endavant amb la seva vida sense quedar-se estancada en el passat. Poder mirar tots aquells records amb alegria i gens de tristesa. La noia de Misora es va acostar a la futura Reina de les Bruixes i va posar les mans sobre les seves espatlles.

— Què hi farem... Moltíssimes gràcies, Floreta. M'ho he passat molt bé gràcies a tu. —va dir, amb un somriure d'agraïment.

— De res... —va respondre la filla, amb una veueta— Però abans de marxar, et volia donar una cosa...

La Flor va estirar la mà i va donar a la Doremi dues gomes elàstiques amb una ala de color blanc a cadascuna. La seva mare les va mirar encuriosida, abans de veure el somriure tendre de la petita bruixa.

— És el meu regal d'aniversari. Són dues gomes pels cabells com les meves. Així et podràs fer els monyos amb un record de mi. —va explicar, amb els ulls que començaven a humitejar-se-li de nou.

— Floreta...

I abans que pogués dir alguna cosa més, la Flor va donar un petó a la galta de la Doremi i la va abraçar amb força. La noia dels cabells roses es va posar a tremolar, emocionada.

— Per molts anys! Prometo que l'any que ve tornaré a felicitar-te! Espero que et vagi tot bé! —va cridar, aguantant les llàgrimes— T'estimo, Mama!

I va ser en aquell precís instant que la Doremi es va trencar. Va tancar l'abraçada amb la seva filla, li va donar un petó al clatell i es va posar a plorar. Sabia que allò era el final de la seva estranya trobada i que no la tornaria a veure fins vés a saber quan. Ja no es podia aguantar les llàgrimes ni res de res.

— Jo també t'estimo, Floreta! Moltes gràcies! Sempre t'estimaré! Sempre seràs la meva nena, la meva filla preciosa...!

La Doremi va tancar els ulls mentre plorava desconsolada i, mentre es fonia amb la seva estimadíssima Floreta en una forta abraçada, la foscor la va tornar a engolir.

* * *

— Floreta!

La Doremi es va aixecar d'una revolada, respirant acceleradament. Els seus ulls van trigar uns segons a ajustar-se, però sabia on era. A la seva habitació, al seu llit. El somni s'havia acabat. El seu pijama estava tot suat, les gomes dels monyos li havien caigut a terra i les llàgrimes que havia vessat s'havien quedat marcades a les seves galtes. La noia es va calmar abans de mirar el seu despertador. Passaven pocs minuts de les sis del matí. La Doremi va deixar anar un llarg sospir abans de somriure per a sí mateixa.

— Realment ha sigut un somni... Gràcies, Floreta... moltes gràcies per recordar el meu aniversari.

La noia es va aixecar per anar al lavabo i netejar-se la cara, i quan va anar a obrir la porta, es va adonar que dins de la mà esquerra tancada i havia alguna cosa. Quan la va obrir, es va haver d'endur la mà dreta a la boca de la impressió.

Allà hi eren, les gomes pels cabells que li havia regalat la Floreta.


End file.
